Sexy Sex Obsessive
by Kireania
Summary: Reid owes Garcia a favor. So what does a gay bar have to do with anything? Just something lighter than my last angst fic. GideonxReid bondage involved.


Sexy Sex Obsessive

Kireania

Warning: Slash, sex, bondage...ect

Summary: Reid owes Garcia a favor. Garcis wants to help out Reid, after all she is The Oracle of All Things Known and Unknown.

Disclaimer: I don't own the chars or make money off of this. This is purely for my amusement.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Biting his lip he stared at his phone for a moment before taking a deep breath and hitting the speed dial that would connect him to the most flamboyant person he knew.

"You have reached The Oracle of All Things Known and Unknown. State your request."

"Hey Garcia. Are you… are you busy right now?"

Frowning into the phone she shook her head and answered, "No G-man I'm not. What's up?"

Garcia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she heard the stuttering on the other side of the phone. "Uh. Nothing I just need to speak with you. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok hun. See ya in a min." Clicking the phone off she couldn't help stare at it. Apparently Dr. Spencer Reid was flustered about something. Sitting back in her chair she tried to figure out what he could be so anxious about. It wasn't her. She knew that.

True to his word Reid showed up at her office within two minutes. Shutting the door behind him, Garcia easily noticed the bright flush on his cheeks. Normally she'd think it was from being winded…but today she wasn't so sure. "Hey baby cakes what's with the new flustered look you got going on?"

"Flustered me? I'm not flustered. Just rushed…yea rushed. Hey you remember how a while back I promised I owed you. Well you see I couldn't pay you back 'tforgetandIwaswonderingifyoustillwantedmetopayyoubackcauseiknowsomeplacewecanbothhavefun…." Garcia's eyes widened dramatically as she for the first time saw Reid literally tripping over his words not to mention that most of them were said in the same breath.

"Reid! Honey please calm down. I can't understand a word of what you just started rambling about. All I got was you want to make good on that promise you made me." Getting up the blonde woman guided the bright red man to her chair and made him sit down. "Now breathe for me, G-man. That's it. In and out…"

Reid followed his friend's instructions and slowly he calmed himself down. Totally embarrassed about his small breakdown he allowed his long hair to cover his eyes for a moment as he collected himself. Looking up into his friend's eye and now in a much calmer state he tried again.

"I know of this…event. It's tonight and I have a feeling you would have a lot of fun. I know I would as well so I was hoping that you might want to join me and I'll pay for everything." Nodding his head he waited for Garcia to ask the question he knew was going to doom him.

"Sure baby boy. I'd love too. Now where are we going and what's the dress code." Instead of being answered verbally Garcia was handed a piece of crumpled up paper. Reid's face was once again flushed and he was looking down.

Taking the piece of paper from the shaking hands she slowly opened the ball up and read over the large lettering. She actually had to read it three times before she was sure she wasn't mistaken. "Reid. This is a gay club."

"I know." Bright pink stained the pale face.

"Reid. They only give out these invitations to regular customers."

"I know." Pink turned to red and slowly crawled down the young Dr.'s neck.

Chancing a look up at his friend he raised his eyes and instantly regretted it. She was staring so intently at him that he felt himself become brighter than a tomato. "God!" He turned his head away as he breathed out his expletive. "You don't have to go if you don't want to but I mean we have nothing going on rightnowandIthoughtyou'…"

"Sure hunny bunches. I'd love to go with you. But you know what I'm thinking about asking right?" A nod was her only response. "And my answer would be…"

"Garcia, do I really have to say it out loud?" Whining like the child he never got to be Reid pleaded with his friend, but she wouldn't budge. He saw it in her eyes. She was determined and he knew she would drag the confession out of him. "Alright fine fine. I'm gay. I've been going to that club for a while now. I like the atmosphere and the dancing. And no I don't go home with random guys."

"So you meet them at the club a few times and then go home with them?" Reid sputtered at his friend's audacity but Garcia instantly smoothed it over. "It's a joke G-man…OMG G-MAN. Do you not see the double meaning there?"

"I saw it when you first called me that. I almost panicked and thought you knew." The wry admission made Garcia laugh loudly.

"Oh honey I did know. I have access to all cameras remember?" Reid flushed brightly and turned his head away. "But that's another discussion. So when are you going to pick me up?"

Back on calmer territory he smiled and shrugged. "The event starts at eight. I was hoping to get there by nine at the latest. But I don't know how long it takes you to get ready…"

"Don't you know that dolling up takes a long time?" Tipping her head she just shook her head. She couldn't see Reid primping as some other gay guys did…it just wasn't in him to do so. He also wasn't a leather boy. "But what are you going to be wearing? I want to make sure we look good."

"Just black jeans and a white tank and black button down. It's pretty much the only style I wear when I'm not at work… Garcia?" Calling his friend's name he wondered why she suddenly looked dazed.

Snapping out of her mental drooling over the gay genius she shook her head and waved off the concern. "I'm fine hun just thinking. I know exactly what I'm going to wear. I'm glad they have this bring a friend night. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yea it's interesting. So what time do you want me at your place?" Going back to business Reid found his courage and normal behavior back in check.

"Oh eight fifteen should be good. I'm gonna ask for the rest of the day off. I do need time to get ready." She smiled and flipped her hair dramatically causing Reid to laugh.

"Yea today is my off day but I had a little bit of paperwork to do so I came in for a while. But Hotch said I could leave whenever…and I actually plan on doing so once we're done." Smiling brightly, Reid couldn't believe how well this was going. He had been so nervous.

"Lucky you, baby. I on the other hand have to go beg and plead on my knees. Whining about being overworked and needing the break. But I'm sure I'll get it. After all who can deny moi?" Sparkling eyes laughed with the rest of the blonde's body. "Now you get going. I'll be ready on time I promise."

"Thanks Garcia. You're the best." A flippant 'of course' was the only answer he heard as he left.

Garcia watched as the young genius left. Looking down at the paper still in her hands she wondered what her other confidant would think about this development. Biting her lip she couldn't believe that Reid still hadn't figured her out yet. Sighing lightly she picked up her phone and pushed a worn button.

"Hey it's me. Boy, have I got news for you." She waited a moment. "Yea he should be leaving in a few min. I'll explain after he's gone. Yea ok. See you then."

She watched on her monitors as Reid made his way back to his desk, a very slight bounce in his step. She could also see the small smile that graced his face. Hopefully if she did this right there would be a huge smile on his face tomorrow. Now she had to go beg for the rest of the day off. Though she doubted she would be denied.

_**8:05 pm**_

"Hey there Cutie Pie. Don't you look smexy?" Garcia nodded appreciatively at her companion for the night. Spencer's blush was too cute as was his mumbled thanks. "Are you sure you're not trying to show off for someone there?"

"Penelope!!" It was a rule when they hung out that they mainly used first names. It felt less like work.

"Boy you are strung tight right now. Look, relax on my couch for a few minutes. I'm almost ready." She smiled calmingly and allowed the long limbed man into her place. Walking back to her bathroom she finished putting the final touches to her appearance. Spencer was indeed in the outfit he had described and it was definitely as sexy as she had imagined.

Looking at her own attire she nodded, happy with her gorgeous appearance. Her hair was curled and in an up do like she had worn it a while back. A tight black tank was accented with a white jean jacket. All the while her black jeans hugged her form only to cover up the high heeled boots she was wearing. Glittering make up and shimmery lip gloss finished the look. She was one hot mama computer expert.

Making her way back out to Spencer she nodded to him. "Come on now G-man time to party."

Spencer's laugh was light and he followed her out of her place and led her to his car after she locked up.

_**9:02 pm**_

"I can't believe you have VIP access to this place. Seriously when you said frequently I thought you meant like three times a month." Spencer shook his head in denial.

"I pretty much come here four times a week unless there's a case. I don't always stay long but it's easy to unwind here." The smile on his face was the only proof Penelope needed to see that the young boy was indeed telling the truth.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about you not unwinding now. Hey I want a drink then I want to dance. You in?" Smiling at other guys and girls, Penelope slipped right into flirt mode.

Waving a waitress over Spencer ordered a Long Island Iced Tea while Penelope ordered herself a White Russian. Soon after finishing the first round along with some bread and sweet butter both FBI agents were out on the floor dancing. At first they stuck close to each other. But as confidence grew and inhibitions lessened they drifted to finding their own preferred types.

Hours flew by neither Penelope or Spencer noticed the time only stopping when the need for a drink made itself known. Both were sweaty and both wore a huge smile. And only the blonde knew of the brunette's observer sitting off to the side.

Around midnight the need for another drink made itself known and Spencer obeyed his body's command. Ordering water just as he had done the last few drinks, Spencer stood by the table and scanned the floor. He couldn't help but chuckle when he found the flamboyant computer expert encased like a sandwich between two light skinned black guys. Her crush on Morgan was showing through her dancing partner choice.

Suddenly feeling eyes on his back Spencer raised his head and looked around. He didn't instantly spot anyone staring directly at him but still that feeling burned through him. Shrugging he put down the now empty glass and headed back out to the dance floor and was instantly sucked right back in.

He was lost to the music for another fifteen minutes before that feeling came back full force and his training as a special agent wouldn't leave him be about it. So while picking up the new beat in the new song his dark eyes scanned over the tables.

I'm crawling all inside your head  
Roll me up in your black and satin bed  
I'm here to take you to the ground  
I'm crawling in and crawling out

His eyes took another sweep after his detailed scan turned up nothing only to suddenly freeze. A familiar face popped out to him. One that he had never expected to see here. Wide eyes locked on to amused older eyes. He suddenly knew who his voyeur had been…and he wasn't sure he wanted to believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that the older man would even be here…why would he be here anyway? Was he looking for Spencer…how would he have known? So befuddled with shock Spencer's mind couldn't even come up with the statistical probability between this being chance or on purpose. And while this was all going on in his head, his body still swayed to the music.

Those eyes were on him and his breath was stolen from him. He wanted to hide, he wanted to dance sexier than he had all night, he wanted the floor to eat him, he wished he had worn something better, he wanted to die, he wanted to come, but above all he truly wanted to decide whether or not to approach the older man. The older eyes changed from amusement to a challenge, his voyeur wanted him to continue…wanted to watch him. Biting his lip he looked away and thought for a moment. Could he really do this? Could he really not? Glancing back up at those deep eyes he knew he had to. No matter what it meant later he had to answer the challenge and offer his own.

Take it off  
I ain't never found a man that can love a girl and treat like a queen  
You know I'm worth it  
If you wanna make love boy you better bring it  
I'm thinking na na na na na na

Penelope smirked when her eyes landed on Spencer. Apparently he finally noticed his exclusive audience. They were so focused on each other it was obvious that nothing else in the club mattered to them. She saw the young genius look away and she frowned at that motion…he wouldn't seriously not take this opportunity, would he? Her fears melted away though when the brunette started to dance a bit more…more...purposeful and his head rose to once again meet the other's eyes.

Her eyes locked onto the scene before her. Spencer's body moving as seductive as one could. Those long limbs accented his movement perfectly and even she felt herself heating up at the scene. Spencer was the usual definition of hot but damn right now he might as well been. Willa Ford's Sexy Sex Obsessive played in the club and it had to be the most perfect song to be playing. Penelope took one last glance at her hot gay genius and then refocused back on her partners. Ooh she wanted her Chocolate Adonis.

Have you ever found a girl that can make it right?  
How ya like it when I hold ya tight  
Make ya happy when I getcha body all tonight  
Sexy sex obsessive  
Let me tell ya when the days run in tonight  
How ya' feelin for romance tonight?  
If ya ready come getcha body all tonight  
Sexy sex obsessive

Spencer could feel the heat pooling in his body. Knowing that there were eyes on him, for him alone released such endorphins through him. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he knew the other wanted him to dance and so he would. He coyly looked away only to glance back and meet those eyes for barely a moment. The emotions he read in those brief meetings were intense. Lust, need, control, amusement, control, and just rawness swirled in those eyes. They burned through Spencer and it put him up on a bigger high when he realized that the look of lust had increased since he started dancing. He was not an amusement…he was a desire. He was a very intense desire to the other.

Moaning softly the dance club swallowed up his voice but he could feel another making its way up his throat so he bit his bottom lip needing to remain silent in this. Though it was becoming very difficult to just keep dancing and not go over to the older man.

Looking back up to the dark haired man he couldn't keep the gasp of need inside. Spencer felt his lips part slightly and he felt the sound being pulled from him. Licking his now swollen lips he decided he just couldn't make his eyes move away. The sight of his observer leaning forward in obvious arousal was just too…too…arousing to give up. He knew he had an erection in his pant. He knew that t was easily visible to the other man. He wanted him to see it. He wanted his dark haired watcher to know what was being forced through his system.

Almost as if in pain the other stood up from his seat and gave a hard but questioning look. Spencer answered immediately. He bowed his head and looked up through his soaked with sweat bangs. A smirk was his only response. The rules were established. As the older man moved from his table Spencer made his way off the dance floor. His mind was still a mess but he honestly didn't care.

Laying down on the cold & hollow floor (na na na na na na na)  
Warn you off from the closing of the door (na na na na na na na)  
Sweat is dripping down all over me  
Take it off like an animal in fear

He couldn't remember much of the short drive to the other's home. He didn't really even remember leaving the club.

What he did remember was the needy mouth on his, teeth biting down on his lower lip causing him to cry out in pleasure. He remembered hands guiding him backwards through the darkened rooms and up the shadow covered stairs until they got to the one room they both wanted to be in. He remembered those eyes so dark and serious silently making sure that he wanted this. A soft smile and those eyes traded in the serious look for one of pure hunger.

Spencer had no issues with the change. He soon found himself kneeling on floor, carpet beneath his knees; head bowed forward, hands tied behind his back. The lack of control excited him just as the random touches from the other did. He was so hard he wanted to cry out, but the command for silence had been issued not moments before.

He had never thought he would enjoy stuff like this. He had never expected the need to be dominated could be so strong…but then again he had never had anyone like Gideon in his life when he had been exposed to different things. Books could never paint how intensely pleasurable the physical bindings felt when they rubbed his skin. Words could never explain how needy he was just because he was denied what he truly wanted. Letters could never form properly to create an understanding of how needed he felt because of how Gideon was treating him.

A hand on his head and he looked up. His eyes traveled up the naked body of his mentor, cheeks heating up in desire. So that was what he had been doing. There was an erection in front of him and he wanted to taste it so badly. Glancing up at Gideon he leaned forward and when he wasn't stopped he opened his lips and took the erection inside of his hot mouth.

Taste exploded over his tongue and he moan around the organ in his mouth. A grunt was the only sound that came from the older profiler. Having never done this before Spencer tried to find out what caused more pleasure than other things. He found that when his tongue dipped into the slit at the top of the penis Jason would grip his hair tightly and his muscles would tense. While a lick to the throbbing vein underneath would have him humming appreciatively. Hands smaller than his own but still relatively large and solid ran through his locks and he moaned from the sensation. This was what he had been dreaming about for the last few years, what he had desired more than anything.

A tug and Spencer pulled back, a pout on his lips. He didn't want to stop. He wanted all of Gideon. A soft chuckle and he was suddenly being pulled up and his mouth devoured.

"Stop pouting." Gideon's voice made his blood run hot. Instantly obeying the command he changed his expression to the other emotion he was feeling…need. A soft push on his hips and they were once again moving backwards.

"On the bed. Stomach down." Glancing to the side Spencer easily made his way to the position he ordered into. His hands were behind his back making it a little difficult but he managed. Those deep eyes were staring again making him squirm in need. He had no control and after having been told not to whine or make any other sound he still wanted to communicate his need. Flexing his bound hands he turned his head and looked at his soon to be lover.

The need was apparent in his gaze but Gideon stared right back. He still had things to do.

I ain't never found a man that can love a girl and treat like a queen  
You know I'm worth it  
If you wanna make love boy you better bring it  
I'm thinking na na na na na na

Tan hands ran over his back, tracing his ribs and vertebrae, finding his sensitive spots and exploiting them mercilessly. Reid found himself tossing his head back and forth; burying his face, biting his lip…doing anything that would stop him from making noise. He was reaching his breaking point though as he felt fingers running over his ass, down the cleft only to tease his opening.

"Ja...Jason" The gasp escaped bruised and swollen lips before there was even a chance to stop it. All touching ceased instantly. The order has been disobeyed. Spencer's eyes widened and he turned his head, scared to look at his mentor. He needed him to continue but he knew he had just broken an order.

The look on the older man's face was thoughtful amusement. Those miraculous hands fell to Spencer's sharp hips and with gentle force, turned the young brunette over. He watched the heaving chest, throbbing erection and flushed face for a minute before he smirked.

"That is your only freebie. Next time there will be repercussions. Understand?" That smooth voice eased Reid's fears. And the needy man nodded eagerly, glad that he wasn't in trouble.

Gideon's solid body leaned over Spencer's and the younger man had to bite his lip for the millionth time to keep a sound from escaping. Smirking Gideon leaned over and grasped a nipple between his teeth and teased it until it was a solid peak. The body below him arched gracefully but no sound came out. Gideon nodded in approval and moved his mouth to the other neglected nub repeating the tortuous pleasure.

Moving his mouth away from the delectable salty skin Gideon hovered his mouth over Reid's and waited for those eyes to meet his. As soon as they opened and locked onto him he crashed his lips down on the pliant lips. That sweet mouth opened to him instantly and Gideon plundered the heat.

He pulled back roughly and sat back on his knees. Staring at the debauchery that was splayed before him. Dr. Spencer Reid bound and under him was just too good of an image for his libido.

"Answer me with words. How do you want it? Like this or on your stomach?" He watched closely as the genius debated it, weighing soreness probability to a sentimental factor.

"Like this." He licked his lips and watched as a smirk spread over the experienced profiler's face. Hell Spencer could already see the addiction he was developing.

"Very well." Gideon leaned over the prone body yet again but this time only a light kiss was placed on Spencer's forehead. As he was pulling back Reid spotted the reasoning behind his recent move. A tube of lube was now in his strong hands.

Spencer shivered in excitement. He was so close to exploding from Jason's ministrations he knew he wouldn't last long…but then again Jason would probably tease him to hardness easily enough. A shudder ran through his body when he felt the cool gel touch his overheated skin. The single finger teased the sensitive opening gently, making sure not to just force its way in. A firm push and the finger was in. A burning sensation filled the younger one's body, he loved it.

A pimping motion started and Reid was suddenly having much more difficulty remaining silent. His eyes fell shut and he arched his body into the sensations. The burn was still there but it was lessening in the face of pleasure. And just when he thought he was good Gideon added another lubed finger.

A strong gasp escaped his lips but Gideon must not have heard him because his touches didn't stop. Thanking the heavens for his luck he twisted his head to the side and panted heavily into the pillow beneath him. He was desperately wishing his hands were free; he wanted to touch the man before him. Biting back a cry of pleasure Spencer tried to distance himself from what was happening. He was almost there; almost able to ignore the pleasure but then Gideon found his prostate. He found it and made sure that Spencer knew exactly what it was that he found.

There was no controlling the moans and cries that spilled from his lips. The feeling of pressure on that spot was just too intense. He couldn't stay quiet. Forcing his eyes opened just as another moan was torn form him by those evil fingers Spencer's eyes met with Jason's. He took in the knowing smirk and tense shoulders. Gideon was holding back…

"Pl…please…Jas...Jason…" Speaking and blatantly ignoring his lover's rules he begged the older man. He needed to feel everything. Gideon's response was to shove a third finger into the tight opening and then use all three fingers to torture the boy under him.

The cries echoed off the walls and were absorbed by the carpeting on the floor. Then finally there was one final keening wail, followed by short panting breaths. Spencer had come just from those evil fingers. Tired but still needy Spencer watched Gideon through slatted eyes. He watched as the older man lubed up his own cock, giving in and stroking it a time or two before pulling jelly hips up onto his hips, poising the newly relaxed entrance over his cock.

A nod and that was all the permission that Jason Gideon needed before he eased his way in. He would have plunged right in but something told him to hold back, to wait and so he did. Spencer was already relaxed so the muscles only put up the briefest of fights and within a minute or so he was fully seated within his prodigy.

Spencer started to squirm after Gideon held still for a while but a sure hand to his chest stopped his movements instantly. "Sit up"

Struggling to sit up Spencer tried to move as quickly as he could. But with his hands still bound he was at a disadvantage. Pouting he looked up at Gideon, silently asking. Smiling Gideon leaned back and with his own strength pulled Reid into a sitting position causing his cock to slip even further into the lanky man.

Spreading his legs to the sides, Spencer quickly adjusted to this position. And though he was not above Gideon he could easily see how helpless he was. It made him want to scream in pleasure.

"Now, move" The order came and not a moment later Spencer was struggling to move up and down on his lover's lap. He groaned in frustration though when he fumbled for the fourth time, once again letting Gideon's cock slip out of him.

Patient as ever Gideon repositioned his member and waited for that heat to slide back down around him, which it did a moment later. Reaching around the younger male he easily undid the knot holding the bindings and was instantly grasped by strong hands on his shoulder. The now balanced profiler easily found a rhythm where he neither lost that wonderful fullness or his balance. Reid's cock was straining against his stomach again, hard and leaking clear pre-cum.

Have you ever found a girl that can make it right?  
How ya like it when I hold ya tight  
Make ya happy when I getcha body all tonight  
Sexy sex obsessive

Gideon could feel the cock rubbing against his stomach. He could feel how hard it was, so he took a little pity on Reid and grasped his erection. A loud wail was his reward. Stroking that firm flesh Gideon found himself closing in on his own release. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and he needed Spencer to come again as well.

"Hold on" He grunted deeply and when he felt those arms grip him even tighter, Gideon moved them so that Spencer was underneath him forced to accept the pace that was being set. Though if the mewls and sobs were anything to go by the younger man had no complaints about the rough pace.

"I'm…Jason I'm…gonna…"

"Just let go and scream for me."

Spencer couldn't hold back any longer after that. Gideon's deep voice and a harsh thrust to his prostate had him over the edge screaming out his lover's name and then moaning when the feeling of being filled with seed as his partner came reached his senses.

Let me tell ya when the days run in tonight  
How ya' feelin for romance tonight?  
If ya ready come getcha body all tonight  
Sexy sex obsessive

Curled up against a warm wall Spencer slowly woke up to an alarm that wasn't his own. Lifting his head he stared at the clock and tried to remember the night before. But the haze of a minor hangover filled his mind.

"Go back to sleep I already called in for both of us taking off." Wide eyes stared down at his warm wall and suddenly he realized who he was in bed with. Those knowing eyes watched as the younger man's face went through a myriad of emotions. Confusion, happiness, disbelief, and finally acceptance.

When Reid did as he was told Gideon knew that he was accepting what had been offered to him last night. It had just been an offering of sex. Gideon had offered him a life…that was definitely going to involve more sex. Unplugging his alarm clock Gideon opened his arms and was more than pleased when the lanky man dove right in and snuggled down ready for another round of sleep.

Spencer's voice filled the air though. "How'd you know where I was?"

"You can thank Garcia for that…" Leaving it at that Gideon pulled Reid up for a deep kiss then pulled away. "Now go back to sleep."

"Yes sir."


End file.
